1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual lock assembly with simultaneous retraction of a latch bolt and deadbolt by an inside lever handle. The present invention also relates to a dual lock with a latch bolt that can be inverted in response to either a left-handed door or a right-handed door.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a lock assembly including a latch bolt 14xe2x80x2 that can be retracted by rotation of inside or outside handle 11xe2x80x2 and an auxiliary lock 12xe2x80x2 having a dead bolt 15xe2x80x2 that can be retracted by an inside turnknob 16xe2x80x2 or by a proper key from outside. When in an emergency, one has to turn the turnknob 16xe2x80x2 first and then turn the inside handle. This is inconvenient and sometimes causes deadly delay.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a dual lock assembly that includes a latch bolt and a deadbolt which can be simultaneously unlatched by simple operation of the inside handle, rotation of the turnknob, or by a proper key.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a dual lock assembly having a latch bolt that can be inverted in response to either a left-handed door or a right-handed door.
The dual lock system in accordance with the present invention includes two upper actuating plates that are respectively pivoted under operation of the inside handle and outside handle to drive a lower actuating plate. A stop block has a stop piece for preventing rotation of the lower actuating plate. Namely, the deadbolt and the latch bolt can be retracted by rotation of the inside handle when the dual lock system is in a locked status, while preventing rotation of the outside handle. The latch bolt can be rotated through 180xc2x0 so as to be used in either left-handed or right-handed door.